The present invention relates to a vehicle having a fan unit with a heat exchanger.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Conventional vehicles use a fan unit to pull air for conduction through a heat exchanger in order to improve efficiency during heat exchange. When the vehicle is at a standstill for example, such a fan unit provides adequate dissipation of heat energy from a cooling system via the heat exchanger.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a vehicle with an improved fan unit to obviate prior art shortcomings.